


I Like You

by subtlenerd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, cringey poems, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlenerd/pseuds/subtlenerd
Summary: In which Jaemin gets two notes from a secret admirer and an airdropped song.





	I Like You

Jaemin opens his music binder and glances at a piece of paper that falls out. He quickly picks it up and checks to see if it’s the bill from his private lesson teacher. When he sees that it’s not, he shoves it into his pocket, not having time to check what it is when he could be rosining his bow.

 

His class is tuning when Jaemin finally checks to see what the mysterious piece of paper is about. He carefully puts his violin down, cautious not to make a sound, and sees the paper is poem shaped and, unfortunately, typed out.

 

It reads, ‘ _Na Jaemin, Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? So long as I breathe, I’ll remember the way you make my heart sway. The tempo of Vivaldi’s Summer is nothing compared to my heart when you smile, laugh, or even when you play, and you have that serious look on your face, careful not to make a mistake. But you could never, for you are perfect. Sorry if this is seriously cringey, but I’m seriously in love with you.’_

 

Jaemin doesn’t know what to think. Other than the fact that he’s sure his face is as red as a tomato, he can’t seem to process anything that just happened. He knows his class is doing scales, but he’s addicted to reading and rereading the note. His thoughts are irrational, but Jaemin can’t accept that the note is for him. He doesn’t think there is another Na Jaemin in his school, but he can’t be sure. Maybe it’s a typo, maybe the person meant Na Jimin. She’s a very pretty girl after all, but she doesn’t play an instrument. The person could mean a sport? But she doesn’t play a sport either. God, what if it is him? What if he does have a cheesy, but lovely, secret admirer. Maybe if he finds out who it is, the person could take his mind off of Jeno. Four years of crushing on his best friend isn’t exactly healthy, and he should probably move on.

 

Jaemin glances at Jeno in the cello section and sees that the boy is already staring at him. He averts his eyes and picks his violin up. He knows his face is heating up and his leg is bouncing, as if trying too count the beats to a song. He also knows his teacher is mad at him for skipping the warm up, but he can’t seem to care when the image of Jeno staring at him, worridley, stays present in his mind. He’ll tell Jeno about the note later, probably. Maybe Jeno will get jealous and confess his undying love for Jaemin and they can finally date. As if.   

 

Getting through the day is harder than Jaemin thought it’d be as the note lingers in his mind. Even when he’s home, studying for his english test, he can’t believe someone actually thought of him while writing that. He takes the note out of his pocket and reads it over and over again in his mind. He’s pretty sure he has it mesmerized by now. The nervousness of his stomach hasn’t left him since his orchestra class and he wants to tell someone, anyone about his situation. Just like fate, he feels his phone vibrate on his desk.

 _jeno♡_ _: jaeminnnn !!!! you seemed dazed ever since orchestra ,,, are you okay ??_

 _me:_ _yeah, just been thinking_

 _jeno♡_ _: oh no :o that’s never good_

 _me:_ _SDHSDGSHD SHUT UP !! you love me :(((_

 _jeno_ _: ur right ( ˘ ³˘)♥_

 

Jaemin puts down his phone and tries to wipe the huge smile that’s spreading across his face. Jeno unconsciously makes him so happy, it’s unbelievable how whipped he is over a stupid boy. A stupid boy who he loves very much, and is sure would never love him back. He feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He loves Jeno so much, he can’t think of anybody replacing him. Which is why his crush is so bad, though. Jaemin has to move on, for his own sake. He can’t keep liking Jeno if he knows he has no chance with him whatsoever. It’s settled then. Jaemin is going to fall for Mystery Poem Person and he’s going to find out who it is no matter what.

 

~

 

“Nana, you look exhausted. Did you get enough sleep? Is everything alright at home? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jaemin is bombarded by questions from Jeno the following morning and he doesn’t know how to tell him that, yes, he’s alright, Jaemin is just finding it hard to get over him when everything he does is super fucking cute. He spent most of last night coming up with ideas on how to catch Mystery Person and he’s not one step closer to figuring out an idea than he was last night. He’s delusional, but at one point he even thought about Jeno being Mystery Person. It was a bit of a far reach, but a guy can dream. “Jaemin!”

 

Jaemin snaps out of his thoughts when Jeno yells to get his attention. “Seriously, what’s up with you Jaemin? You’ve been out of it since yesterday, and you haven’t texted me since Monday. It’s Friday!”

 

“Hey, I have texted you!’

 

“Yeah, for homework. I mean actually texted. I know we talk at school, but I want to to know what’s going on with my best friend other times of the day too, y’know.”

 

Jaemin contemplates on what to tell Jeno. He feels bad of course,but he hasn’t mustered up the energy to text anybody nowadays. Even Renjun started giving him some space, only sending the occasional meme every once in a while.

 

“Hmmm … what if I told you I got myself a boyfriend,” Jeno’s eyes widen at that. He looks panicked and is about to open his mouth before Jaemin interrupts him. “I’d be lying, but what if I did tell you?”

 

“God, Jaemin, you scared me. You’d think you’d tell your best friend something that big. It’s like if I had a girlfriend and didn’t tell you.” Girlfriend. Right. Even the more reason for Jaemin to move on. He couldn’t be with Jeno, even if he tried.

 

“Well, anyways, I don’t have a boyfriend, but I do have a secret admirer. I can’t tell who it is because his poem was typed out, but that won’t stop me from finding out who it is.”

 

 “Do you have any plans on how you’re going to find out who it is?”

 

  “Um, no, but that’s why I have you! My genius, lovely, intelligent, handsome Jeno,” Jaemin says, hoping his flattery will make Jeno want to help him. As if he wasn’t going to help him anyways.

 

  “Will finding out who they are steal you away from me,” Jaemin stutters at that. He knows he is kidding, but Jeno is too confident for his own good. His heart isn’t ready for an attack like that.

 

  “Perhaps,” Jaemin answers back, looking for any signs of something that might show Jeno’s thoughts on his response. Before he can say anything though, the bell rings and they’re heading their separate ways to their class.

 

~

 

   _did you know bees are born fully grown? did you know dolphins are unable to smell? did you know mosquitoes are attracted to people who just ate bananas? did you know that your smile outshines the sun? did you know that i love you so much?_

 

  Jaemin reads, rereads and reads the note another time just to make sure it was real. He was sure the first note was a mistake, he never thought he’d actually get a second note. He looks around to see if anybody was watching him, but he only sees Jeno looking at him with curious eyes. He shrugs then smiles at him. He can’t wait to tell Jeno the new fact he learned about dolphins.

 

~

 

“What was with the lovestruck face you had during orchestra? You love playing your violin that much?”

 

“Shut up. It was the secret admirer again.”

 

“Ah, the pathetic love sick fool.”

 

Jaemin glares at Jeno, “There’s no reason to call them that.”

 

“Why not? They won’t even tell you their name or leave a hint as to who they are. Coward,” Renjun looks at Jeno with a worried face and Jaemin tries his best to ignore him. Jeno was acting as if he had a personal grudge with Jaemin’s secret admirer.

 

“Jeno, leave the kid alone. You know what it feels like to have a crush; no need to berate the kid like that,” Renjun tells Jeno, not looking up from his homework.

 

“Ohhh, Jeno has a crush? Who is it? Do I know her?” Jaemin was surprisingly happy Jeno had a crush. No need to have false hope, and now that he knows he has no chance with Jeno, he can move on. It’s for the best.

 

“They’re super pretty, and talented, and they probably like Jeno back, but since Jeno is a little bitch, he probably won’t say shit,” Jaemin turns to look at Jeno, only to see that his whole face is as red a tomato and he’s avoiding Jaemin’s eyes at all cost.

 

“You’re such a hypocrite, Lee Jeno. I bet your crush doesn’t know your name either,” Jeno just nods at Jaemin and Jaemin turns back to interrogate Renjun on Jeno’s crush.

 

“Do I know them?”

 

A hum.

 

“Are they in any of my classes?”

 

A hum.

 

“Do they play a sport?”

 

Another hum.

 

“Is she a mermaid?”

 

A hum again.

 

“Are you going to tell me anything about them?”

 

“Not if Jeno doesn’t want me to, no.”

 

At least it wasn’t another hum, but curse Renjun for being such a great friend.

 

“Fine then, do you know anything about my secret admirer?”

 

“Yea,” Renjun replies, yet again not looking up from his homework.

 

“Should I bother asking you anything about them?”

 

Renjun glances up, gives Jaemin a look, then goes back to his homework, this time a small, mischievous smile on his face.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me Huang Renjun,” Jaemin exasperates, leaning on Jeno as he drapes his hand over his head.

 

Another hum.

 

He can feel the vibrations of Jeno’s laugh  as he lays on his chest. He’s content for a while, not thinking about his secret admirer or his upcoming class. Just focused on Jeno’s relaxed breathing and the sound of his earbuds emitting a low sound of a song he can’t quite recognize.

 

~

 

The song was I Like You by Day6. Jaemin realizes the moment he gets an airdrop of said song sent to his phone. The name is saved as secret admirer but the sender seemed to forget that their contact photo is still the same. Jaemin let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t have to get over Jeno if Jeno was his secret admirer. He tries his best to to glance at him over at the cello section and goes back to reading the lyrics to the song. Funny how the lyrics deem the narrator as ‘brave’ for confessing their love, but Jeno himself can’t do the same. Perhaps Jaemin is salty, but the smile on his face doesn’t falter, he can’t help but love Jeno too.

 

~

 

“So I found out who my secret admirer is,” Jaemin confesses during lunch. He sees Jeno’s eyes go wide and Renjun almost choke on his food.

 

“You did?” Jeno stutters out the question. He’s too adorable, Jaemin thinks.

 

“Yup, he confessed to me right before lunch. He’s a little shy so he won’t be joining us right now, but I let him know he can sit with us any time,” Jaemin watches as Renjun’s eyes land on Jeno and Jeno’s face starts to get red.

 

“What do you mean before lunch?! He can’t be your secret admirer!”

 

“Hmm, why Jeno? Is there something you know that I don’t?” Jeno looks around before grabbing Jaemin’s wrist and leading him to the courtyard.

 

“Whoever confessed to you can’t be your secret admirer?”

 

“Why, Jeno?”

 

“Because I am,” Jaemin sure his cheeks are going to hurt because of how much he was smiling, but he doesn’t care. He’s finally going to be with Jeno.

 

He doesn’t know if his sudden boldness comes from the flowery fumes emitting in the courtyard, but Jaemin gives Jeno a quick peck on his lips and starts running around the courtyard as if a little boy on Christmas Day. He hears Jeno laugh and start running towards him.

 

Once Jeno finally catches Jaemin, they’re both panting and Jeno is swaying as if they’re slow dancing. Jaemin can hear him sing ‘I Like You’ and Jaemin’s content once again.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other aus if you want and have a great day (◜௰◝)


End file.
